<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Dream It's Over by You6Are6All6Sheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833287">Don't Dream It's Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep'>You6Are6All6Sheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 3, Don't dream it's over, I Don't Even Know, I had to read the lyrics first to try and even figure out what this song was about, I never feel like I have enough time, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Sad-ish, This is terrible, aaaaaahhhh, crowded house, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Dream It's Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for all of this...It's-its just terrible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been caught. Not that they hadn’t been caught before, but it had been by their own men. Their men didn’t care about who they were or what was between them. The town however was very religious. They cared, they cared too much about what was happening between strangers that weren’t even going to be there for very long. They were only passing through. Maybe they should have been more careful, if they had then there wouldn’t be a bunch of anger spreading with around them or filthy obscenities being thrown their way. It wasn’t like it was their lives, what should it honestly matter to them. It was between the three of them and truly that was all that mattered. They wouldn’t let the rest of the world come between them. They wouldn’t let those that didn’t know anything tear them apart.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>